Text messaging, or SMS (short message services), relates to sending short (160 characters (US) or fewer, including spaces) alphanumeric messages (and in some implementations can include any 8-bit binary represented characters.) It is available on most mobile phones, some personal digital assistants and computers (typically via internet sites providing SMS services). The most common application of SMS is person-to-person messaging, but text messages can also be used to interact with automated systems, such as ordering products and services for mobile phones, participating in contests, receiving news alerts, receiving calendar alerts, voting in popular TV shows, receiving weather or coastal warning alerts or other warnings of impending disaster, alerting students on college campuses to conditions of which they should be made aware, etc. There are also some services available on the Internet that allow users to send text messages free of direct charge to the sender and also provide a place to receive replies to such messages or for the user to receiving initial SMS messages sent to him. Such services are also available on the internet for fee per use or subscription.
SMS has become a massive commercial industry; the mobile networks charge each other interconnect fees when connecting between different phone networks. Messages are sent to a Short Message Service Center (SMSC) which provides a “store and forward” mechanism. It attempts to send messages to the SMSC's recipients. If a recipient is not reachable, the SMSC queues the message for later retry. Same SMSCs also provide a “forward and forget” option where transmission is tried only once.
In a typical SMS communication, every SMS transmitted from one mobile device and received at the other mobile devices, each SMS has to pass through SMSC, where the function of SMSC is to store and forward the SMS to the destination. The SMSC also performs a gate keeping function of sending and receiving SMS messages to and from other networks. This function, however, is subject to control by the service provider or mobile network, where they charge for each SMS sent from one device to the other. The charges of each SMS are elevated, when connecting between different phone networks.
Thus there is a need to have a method and system to avoid the payment for exchanging content between at least two communication entities in a communication network.